


Wolf Among Sheep

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Brutal Murder, Canonical Character Death, Child Murder, Eternal Hate, Everyone Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing, M/M, Mental Anguish, Out of Character, Richie Becomes A Murderer, Richie Goes On A Murderous Rampage, Richie Is Evil As All Hell, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, stone cold killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: /on hold\Richie promises to himself and Eddie that he will ruin everyone's life.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a introduction to what Richie is thinking, the rest of the chapters will not be in his POV so don' worry! 
> 
> :) 
> 
> also spelling mistakes

There was something special about truly loving someone, love was a major part of everyone lives even if it's from the smallest part of love, platonic love or sexual love it was there no matter what.

For someone to take all that in and let it all out when they saw the smile of their true one, to feel their heart swell at their laughs even their most ugliest, broken and hearty laughs is beautiful, to sparkle as bright as the moonlight that shines down upon her family just when your love walks in the room, to feel at peace when their arms wrap around you, to hear the words so gentle is haunting, hauntingly beautiful.

To stare at the stars and moonlight together brings a sense of home with hands held together, the reflections of love wished in the tears you cry, the way the mirror shows a life of once dreamed and the lips of those who beg for you to move on.

Nothing moves on, nothing ever moves on no matter how hard you try to push it away, it pounces back onto you like a child dragged away from their home.

A glass raised in the air to the lost loves, the lost future and the lost sense of love and happiness, a parting glass held in hands as the demon drinks in the corner of the room.

Life was unfair, life was the enemy of everything and everyone as it makes you suffer to feel true pain, it's a horrible way to look at but it's the truth and truth is the most fearful thing in the world, truth changes everything as does death knocking at your door.

Death is agony as is life sad, but death isn't the enemy at play, it's anger, anger comes sprinting out your body as your eyes take in the sight in front of you, a horrible sight and the demons drag at your back, words of hate pour through, words of malice begin to rise as the world crumbles.

Anger changes you, and it's always for the worse.

Love suffers most, lovers suffer worse as their eyes taint with the images of what they had in their hands, what they had in their life's and what they had in their hearts, happiness fades as much as a imaginary friend.

Your mind chooses how to see the world when you let go of that love, the cracks of who you are scared to be begin to show and you fall deep into that trap, some become hollow, some become oh so broken and some become their own enemy as they tare and tare through everything just to feel something.

Emotions make you weak, make you whole and make you feel what's needed to be felt, it's not always welcomed but it's always thanked after, although some act out on it and use it as an excuse to break another persons love.

Isn't it lovely to break another's persons heart after they broke yours? To hear them cry so loudly is a beauty, dancing to the sound of pained screams as you did when they tore you away, guilt isn't the main topic here, it's a sicken happiness.

Way down to the pits of the hell is where your soul will be, but no care for the world as the screams of anguish run loudly across the walls, hands batter at yourself and a body shaken so badly.

Tears hit the ground roughly and show the images of the monster you have become, the cries of the innocent echo deeply within your mind as you claw at yourself, with the intent of blood to be run.

The mirrors around you speak the truth of the static, white noise guides you to the darker path of opened doors that show a future that's run by destruction, by the tips of knifes feeding you the memories that will sleep, there will be a sky full of laughter, and the chattering teeth of forgiveness will be silenced.

It's not hard to find yourself deep in a lost, thunder is what you walk in and lighting is what your strike with as the world around you starts to make sense, the monsters beyond the stars fall into you, the moonlight talks gently as the sun spins into the sound of the violins.

Spinning is hard when water drags you down, your body burns in a place where hands of those should only touch, the smell of flowers hit you strong, birds chatter of the harbingers, the banes of swarms horde you as you awake with cracked eyes and the mouth of the lingered above you.

Smiles and laughter is beautiful, especially when you know it's your own, you follow the path of what should be never spoken of, a path of water that turns to blood, a path of when a flower dies when you look at it and when a child screams for mercy when you handle them by the neck.

It's sad when your friends see you as a monster when they don't understand the loss of what you experienced, yes they lost but they didn't lose that burning seething love you had, you know you aren't the only one to lose someone but it's hard to remember when all you want to do is touch them again, listen to them again and feel that pleasure.

Gone, is all that they are. Everything they had burnt at the top of your mind and the echoed words of what tore you apart, the warmth began to fall, the sparkles began to run away and the life had fell into a dance with death.

Those who are loved are always remembered. And that's what's hurt even more knowing that your continue to love even after death, love what you can't have but oh just to hold that hand that gave you hope, to hold the hand that gave you faith in everything around you, to feel the lips of the one who gave you a home in their heart, to feel the warmth of the one who gave you everything.

The inferno of starlight and dark is what you are, the embodiment of the universe and the darkness, the universe that lives within you and the dark that claws its way out, seeps it's way into your mind and whispers the worse and the best.

Burn those who dare move on, burn those who try to make you move on and burn those who want the world to continue as normal, there is no way to know if someone is capable of moving on, it's easier said than done.

You never forget and you never forgive, memories is what keeps you going even if you wish it was real again, even if you wish the dreams you dreamed reached out to you and dragged you back home, drag you back to the place at their side.

Of starlight you promise to tare our their light and of dark you promise to silence them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of spelling mistakes   
also i cant write lol x

Richie was_ broken_, absolutely broken as he looked at the sky with eyes clouded with tears his body was shaking as he took a draw of his cigarette and held in the smoke longer than normal, breathing out hurt him as he let a sob break free from his lips, the smoke around him parted into the air.

He felt nothing as the wind hit against him violently, the cold air was playing with his skin and the sound of the town around him was so loud around him, his glasses were cracked and he was pretending not to notice the blood on the corner.

He took another draw from the cigarette and threw it away from him, not caring if it magically starts a fire if it hits grass burning to death sounds better than having to walk alone, he let his tears go down his face as he gripped at his knees, blinking quickly to make the tears come out quicker.

"Richie, honey we have to go"

Beverly's voice had brought his eyes from the sky and onto her, she was wearing Ben's jacket and still had blood running down her, she had a sad look on her face as she held out her hand for Richie to take, patient enough when he continued to stare at her.

Richie swallowed thickly as he stood up and took her hand, ignoring the sound of the blood being squished with his hands and walked with her to the rest of the group, thankful that she was patient.

It was horrible, it was truly horrible when he realised that he _had left Eddie_, left him in a place that he would've hated, left him alone to rot and become a part of a horror show, and when he fell to his knees he wished the ground swallowed him up.

He could hear the group in front of him mutter some words, Beverly was next to him rubbing his back and trying to say nice words but it was nothing to him, all he could hear was Eddie speaking to him, telling him that it's okay and that he'll haunt everyone.

A joke that holds him dear his body shakes violently as he screams, his voice breaking half way as he falls into Beverly's chest gripping onto her too tightly, she hushes him gently and holds him close with worried eyes as he begins to dry heave.

"Let it out, it's okay" Beverly speaks softly as she tells the rest of the group to leave them alone and give Richie space to take everything in.

After five or ten minutes Richie throws up just at the side of Beverly and collapses on the ground, he lays there and gathers himself, when he speaks it's a hoarse sound.

Richie looks up at Beverly who wipes the small splash of vomit that hit her side, she makes a face, and lies down with Richie, ignoring the calls from the others and a couple of drunken people who walk by them.

Richie just nods against the ground not caring if his skin is scraping against the ground, he's already felt enough pain today, he doesn't forgive them for leaving Eddie, the minute they put their hands on his back everything they had was thrown out the window.

The stars were out today it was a beautiful sight to see, the way they sparkle out a faith that Richie never had, just whispering to him of the old ways of lost, a stupid thing he thinks but he reaches out in his mind and asks for answer.

He'll take any answer, the rope of ends is another.

They lie their until the morning comes, tired eyes blink at the sunrise that Richie wishes Eddie could've seen, the way the sun would reflect their love, the way they would've held hands but no, it's a lone sunrise.

Beverly sets herself up and peels off the dried blood on her, the rest of the group is gone, back at the hotel or whatever, Richie refuses to get up asking her to leave him alone for a while and he'll make his way back sooner or later.

She agrees with that and heads away, a shower is needed and a good cry is on its way.

Richie lays there, static as the sun begins to play the violins and the wind follows with the cello of loneliness, a sweet yet haunting song, the underline of something wrong plays through as he watches the trees dance to their song.

Demons dance when a man changes his faith, the goddess of the swarm evolves into the dragon of not forgotten and the mirrors birth the blood of the innocent minds who are touched by a man who speaks in lies.

Richie blinks and he sees the world on fire, sees the horror looks of children who run by him, sees the broken arms of those who stood in his way and sees the eyeless bodies laid around his room.

He opens his eyes to the sound of birds chittering away, he thinks of Stan, poor old Stan who went through hell as a child couldn't handle looking his hell in the eyes, he doesn't blame Stan at all, he never knew what was going through his mind, he can't judge a man who was going through hell in his mind.

He gathers himself once again and let out a long overdue breath, when he stands he can feel as if he is a mirror ready to shatter into the tiniest pieces and scatter a mist of memory through out this shitty town, his memories bleed out his nose.

The trek to the hotel was long even though it was just around five to ten, maybe stretching fifteen minutes down the road from where he wanted to die, where he wanted to dive heard first into the endless void that was left behind, listening to the jaws of his nightmares swallow him whole so he can dance the dance of lovers secrets.

Everyone stares at him, all he can see is blurred faces as his body carries him to the group who are sitting outside the hotel with cigarettes, alcohol and repressed feelings, he doesn't even say hi as he walks past them, a hand tries to stop him but touching is not allowed at the moment so he pulls back and whacks whoever grabbed him gently.

Bill utters a sorry and continues his stare out onto the people who stare back, the sound of Richie patters away to his room and they all know that it's a dangerous zone to go into, never open another mans door.

When Richie falls onto his bed, he turns onto his stomach and he screams into the pillow he rests on, his glasses digging into his nose bridge, he begs his glasses to break and pierce his eyes so he's blind forever to the light around him but nothing happens after he finishes screaming.

He hisses to himself as he grabs at his hair, pulling for no reason as he pushes himself off his bed and turns straight into the bathroom to stare at nothing but the wall, he's not ready to stare into the mirror, eyes around him blink.

The dark encases him when he slams the door shut, he takes off his glasses and places them down on the ground, he can't have them breaking because he literally can't see without them but their a reminder of a day he wishes never happened, he blames Mike and he always will now.

He wonders if the others fear death, he doesn't, this place isn't for the weak or the afraid, he wonders if the others will abandon their faith to beg to a false god for a sense of forgiveness, to take pity on what they did, he wonders if he can gain that light he once had, he wonders oh so much, wonders and wonders.

A crack in his mind makes the courts of the universe crawl around deeply, they argue of what the light wants, what the dark wants and what the starlight wants, forgiveness, blood and the end.

To handle loss alone is a difficult battle that no one should face, it's a Limbo itself, it's a battle that the light falls away from as you pick up the pieces thats been left alone and Richie has too, he has to pick up the light Eddie once had now had to hold his light in his hands and throw it into the darkness, opening roots of times he wished he had with him.

Tears, vomit and screams echo loudly within his room as he hits the floor with his hands violently, his head leans against his knees as his body falls sideways, his eyes dream awake the image of mouth less children, eye-less men and torn woman who begged for their lives, and he laughs without even known.

He doesn't know how he managed to get up, get a shower, clean himself up and lay in bed, time is a funny thing when your mind is away playing with the monsters under your bed.

Sleep is the heaviest thing in this room, he tries to stay awake incase Eddie walks in, he can't sleep without Eddie but he knows deep down that Eddie won't be coming back, he won't be able to hold him anymore, it's hard to remember at first, it's a bloody cruel world yet it's the way it has to be.

So he sleeps with the horrors staring down at him, the dripping saliva of a beast that feeds on anguish, the hands of memories touch him in places that erupt thoughts locked behind the gatekeepers door.

His dreams are filled with fire, the burning desire to tare everything apart, the burning desire to bathe in the sorrow of screaming mercy, the burning desire to dance with the guts of old friends and to rip the sinners skin away from their fowl bodies.

The water of eternal suicide calls to him, he wishes to answer with his burned hands that stole hope from a floating child, the gatekeeper of eternal hope holds him back and eats at his eyes, digging his fingernails into his body to show the path he can walk.

Destruction, chaos and death giggle at him, they feel the bane of sorrow from him and understand why the man of broken love pray for a path, they see him stare at the cracked sun that pours the eyes of illness, he drinks them up and spits them out, he doesn't have time to be sinned, doesn't have time to see why they hate him.

Destruction holds him close, throws up the disgusting images of smashed faces, ripped throats and scattered bodies and tells him to follow that, follow that tingle that lies in his belly.

Chaos holds his arm, bites at it, poisoning him with the venom of regicides, hearts in hands, eyes replaced with tongues and tells him to listen to the world behind the worlds

Death holds his face and kisses his lips to give him the beauty of what death can be like, the way blood can run together down the halls, how a body can be beat into nothing and how vengeance can be a weapon.

Then Richie awakes with a harrowing breath as he falls to the ground with panicked breaths, the taste of deaths lips on his and he imagines it as Eddie's.

Revenge can make someone mad with power.

The night carries on like nothing as Richie finally cries himself to sleep, no nightmares, no dreams and no images of the pleasure he had gave Eddie, it was just the abyssal champions of the jaws of eternal paths of what can be.

Morning comes and his head is badly spinning, he squeezes his eyes shut as he shouts at whoever is chapping at his door, Mike reply's back sorry and his footsteps head away, Richie had no intention of leaving his bed today and went straight back to bed, hoping for dreams instead of nightmares


End file.
